1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for synchronizing application communications.
2. Background
Applications (“apps”) or device applets are now available that operate to provide a wide range of add-on services and features to wireless devices. For example, it is now possible for wireless devices to download and launch device applets to perform value-added functions such as, shopping, searching, position location, driving navigation, and an array of other functions. Network and application providers generally offer these device applets to device users for additional fees. Thus, the use of device applets increases the functionality and usability of wireless devices and offers device users features and convenience not originally available on the devices themselves.
A wireless device interfaces with one or more communication networks using any of a plurality of radios. For example, the wireless device may include a variety of radios providing communications using cellular, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or other types of radio access technologies. Accordingly, applications executing on the wireless device are provided with a default routing that determines the radio and associated radio channel the applications will use to communicate with the appropriate network.
There is an increased interest, however, in intelligently managing application communications. This is due, in part, to an increase in the number of multi-radio devices (e.g. 3G/Wi-Fi devices) and an increase in network traffic that may create capacity problems for operators, and power consumption problems for users. Thus, with respect to such capacity and power consumption problems, it may be desirable to delay communications during certain periods.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient and cost effective mechanisms to provide communication management for applications on wireless devices. Specifically, there is a need for systems and methods of managing policies regarding delayed transmission of communications.